


Safe

by cromarty



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromarty/pseuds/cromarty
Summary: 10 things they have saved on their phones.





	1. David

**Author's Note:**

> I guess spoilers through 514 "Life is a Cabaret", but this is set before 513 "The Hike".
> 
> I wrote this on a plane while sitting next to a woman who was reading the Bible aloud, the Jesus fandom seems like a wild place.

**Things David has saved on his phone:**

 

A screenshot of a text exchange with Patrick from before the store opened confirming they were meeting for lunch before heading over to unload in which he texted “[I’m in the worst mood of my whole life](http://www.instagram.com/p/nlJFO5E6Fh/)” and Patrick replied “Great, what a treat for me!” and seemed like he actually meant it when they met up

 

A photo Alexis insisted he and Patrick pose for with their arms around each other’s shoulders in front of the store the day the sign went up

 

The 4 candids Alexis took of them laughing and smiling at each other as she “lined up the shot”

 

A photo Johnny took of him and Patrick behind the register the day the store opened even though there is definitely part of a finger in the frame

 

A voice memo from the other side of the backroom curtain of Patrick singing while he sorted inventory

 

A photo of an ear and the red gold hair above it glowing in the sun that he snuck while Patrick was sleeping

 

A photo of Patrick gazing delightedly down at Jocelyn’s baby after he offered to hold him at the Café so Jocelyn could run to the bathroom

 

A photo of Alexis, Ted, Stevie, and Patrick, all well past tipsy, in which Stevie has put up bunny ears on both Patrick and Ted

 

About 40 shots of Patrick’s Cabaret costume tests, including some with just the harness

 

A Pinterest search for “modern Jewish gay weddings”


	2. Patrick

**Things Patrick has saved on his phone:**

 

A series of voicemails that start “Hi, David, it’s Patrick!”

 

A screenshot of a text exchange from not long after they had met in which David had texted “I’m in the worst mood of my whole life” and he replied “Great, what a treat for me!” because he was already so deep in his crush he couldn’t help but mean it

 

A [photo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/05f5f187f7be67d3c986e49e6c594e96/tumblr_inline_pnyudoa0ev1trpkwa_1280.png) of David leaning on the counter and staring out at the street, waiting for a customer to break the tedium (one version in color, and one in black and white, which he framed)

 

Several voice memos with hummed bits of songs he’s composing (can he rhyme “David” with “dated”?)

 

A selfie of David kissing him under the mistletoe, slightly crooked

 

Several drunken selfies of David in various states of undress from an Elm Valley hotel room

 

A photo of David on his belly on Patrick’s bed, shooting a “come hither” look over his shoulder in just Patrick’s high school hockey jersey and boxer briefs, twisted slightly to make sure “Brewer” is fully visible

 

A saved search for “Alan Cumming Cabaret”

 

A picture of David with Patrick’s parents in front of the store after breakfast the morning after Patrick’s surprise party in which his mom is all teary because he had just whispered to her that he was going to ask David to marry him soon

 

About 40 shots of David’s rings, individually and together, from all angles, that he snuck while David was sleeping


End file.
